parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Snooker Song (Disney and Sega Version)
Lyrics: *Orinoco: It's only a game, so Put up a real good fight, *Paddington Bear: I'm gonna be snookering you tonight. *Berk: I'm famed for my aim, so Y'better believe I'm right, *Mighty Mouse: I'm gonna be snookering you, Snookering you tonight! *Kermit the Frog: I could spend days Gazing across the balze at you, *Fozzie Bear: You'll never win When I begin My break of fifty-eight (or maybe more, who can be sure?) *The Great Gonzo: To say it's a frame-up Wouldn't be fair or right, *Danger Mouse: I'm gonna be snookering you tonight. *Flint Lockwood: Resist me in vain, but Victory's in my sight, *Gru: I'm gonna be snookering you, Snookering you tonight! *Jiminy Cricket: Love is a game Snooker's the same so join the queue, *Timothy Q. Mouse: Ged a good grip Don't let it slip And think about the pink (Don't let a red go to your head!) *Barry B. Benson: It's only a game, so Put up a real good fight, *Sid: I'm gonna be snookering you, Snookering you tonight! *Bonkers D. Bobcat: To say it's a frame-up Wouldn't be fair or right, *Alf: I'm gonna be snookering you tonight. *Fender: Resist me in vain, but Victory's in my sight, *Basil: I'm gonna be snookering you, Snookering you tonight! *Voice-Over Singing in Clips from Movies and TV Shows: Love is a game Snooker's the same so join the queue, Ged a good grip Don't let it slip And think about the pink (Don't let a red go to your head!) It's only a game, so Put up a real good fight, I'm gonna be snookering you, Snookering you tonight! To say it's a frame-up Wouldn't be fair or right, I'm gonna be snookering you, Snookering you tonight! Love is a game Snooker's the same so join the queue, Ged a good grip Don't let it slip And think about the pink (Don't let a red go to your head!) It's only a game, so Put up a real good fight, I'm gonna be snookering you, Snookering you tonight! Snookering you, snookering you tonight! Snookering you, snookering you tonight! Song: *The Snooker Song Song sung by: *Captain Sensible Clips/Years/Companies *Disney at Christmas Ident (@1986 Disney/ITV) *The Wombles (@1973-1975 FilmFair/Cinar/DHX Media) *Paddington (@1975-1986 FilmFair/Cinar/DHX Media) *The Trap Door (@1984-1986 CMTB Animation/Queensgate Productions) *Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (@1979-1981 Filmation Assoicates/Viacom International) *The Muppet Show (@1976-1981 Henson Associates/ITC Entertainment/Assoicated Television) *Danger Mouse (@2015 CBBC) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (@2009 Sony/Columbia) *Despicable Me (@2010 Illumination/Universal) *Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) *Dumbo (@1941 Disney) *Bee Movie (@2007 Dreamworks) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (@2006 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) *Kiddie Koncert (@1948 Walter Lantz/United Artists) *Flushed Away (@2006 Aardman/Dreamworks) *The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Sony/Columbia) *The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) *Fun and Fancy Free (@1947 Disney) *Bonkers (@1993-1994 Disney) *ALF (@1986-1990 NBC) *Robots (@2005 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) *Bambi II (@2006 Disney) *Frozen (@2013 Disney) *Sanjay and Craig (@2013-2016 Nickelodeon) *Horton Hears a Who! (@2008 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) *TaleSpin (@1990-1991 Disney) *Ratatouille (@2007 Disney/Pixar) *Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) *Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (@1988-1990 Disney) *Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color (@1961-1969 Disney) Category:Disney and Sega Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Musical Spoofs